Mobile Suit Gundam Wing
Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (or New Mobile Report Gundam Wing) is a series from the long-running Gundam franchise created by Sunrise Inc. and directed by Masashi Ikeda & Shinji Takamatsu. Featured Characters * Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Wufei Chang *Trieze Khushrenada *Zechs Merquise *Lucrezia Noin *OZ *OZ Prize *Romefeller Foundation Mobile Suits: *Wing Gundam *Gundam Deathscythe *Gundam Deathscythe Hell *Gundam Heavyarms *Gundam Sandrock *Shenlong Gundam *Altron Gundam *Gundam Wing Zero * * * * *Gundam Epyon Role in Knights of the Multiverse Gundam Wing plays a very important role in Knights of the Multiverse, with the anime's storyline acting as the backbone of Season 2's story arc and OZ and the Romefeller Foundation serving as the season's main antagonistic force. The events of the Endless Waltz OVA do not occur. However, certain elements from the OVA are utilized in the series, such as the inclusion of Trieze's daughter Mariemaia, and Wufei's role as a supporting antagonist in the third season. Changes to the Source Material * All political hearings of any kind have been cut from , only happening offscreen. Likewise, all battles that don't involve the Gundam pilots or aren't relevant to the main story have been cut out as well. However, a number of said battles are actually recontextualized for certain episodes. * * The events of episodes 27, 28 & 29 have been removed completely. * Relena Darlian/Peacecraft has been almost completely removed from the narrative, the most she gets being a cameo in episode 8. As such, the Sanc Kingdom mini-arc that takes place from episodes 29 to 37 doesn't take place. * * The members of OZ Prize from the side manga, Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit, have been added in to fill out OZ's forces with more important characters. * * Trowa's subplot of getting amnesia after he blows up inside of the Vayate (because apparently no main character actually knows that they're supposed to die when they're around explosions) is removed entirely. * Shinji Ikari takes the place of Gundam Epyon's main pilot, and likewise, Epyon doesn't get passed around between Heero and Zechs. * * There are significant changes to each episode of the series: ** Episode 1: The Five Shooting Stars *** This and episode 2 are actually combined. As such, there are many cut scenes from the episode: **** *** *** ** Episode 2: The Five Shooting Stars *** Again, this and episode 1 are mixed together, so like episode 1, there are many cut scenes: **** *** ** Episode 3: *** ** Episode 4: *** ** Episode 5: *** ** Episode 6: *** ** Episode 7: *** ** Episode 8: *** ** Episode 9: *** ** Episode 10: *** *** When Heero self-detonates Wing Gundam, he doesn't survive the explosion like in the original anime. The force of the blast combined with the massive blood loss he gets when he hits the ground, along with breaking almost every bone in his body, kill him instantly. So no, he doesn't inexplicably survive ** Episode 11: *** ** Episode 12: *** ** Episode 13: *** ** Episode 14: *** With Heero dying, the plotline of Heero locating Syliva Noventa, Marshall Noventa's daughter, doesn't occur. ** Episode 15: *** ** Episode 16: *** ** Episode 17: *** ** Episode 18: *** ** Episode 19: *** ** Episode 20: *** ** Episode 21: *** *** Quatre's storyline for this episode happens offscreen. ** Episode 22: *** ** Episode 23: *** ** Episode 24: *** ** Episode 25: *** ** Episode 26: *** ** Episode 30: *** ** Episode 31: *** ** Episode 32: *** ** Episode 33: *** ** Episode 34: *** ** Episode 35: *** ** Episode 36: *** ** Episode 37: *** ** Episode 38: *** ** Episode 39: *** ** Episode 40: *** ** Episode 41: *** ** Episode 42: *** ** Episode 43: *** ** Episode 44: *** ** Episode 45: *** ** Episode 46: *** ** Episode 47: *** ** Episode 48: *** ** Episode 49 *** Category:Original Media